1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electrowetting display device operated by using an electrowetting effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flat panel display device, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), a field effect display (“FED”), an electrophoretic display (“EPD”), and an electrowetting display (“EWD”), etc., are well known.
Among them, the electrowetting display includes pixels, each of which includes a first electrode and a second electrode. The first and second electrodes are spaced apart from each other and different voltages are applied to the first and second electrodes. In addition, an electrowetting layer, which includes a non-polar fluid and a polar fluid, is disposed between the first and second electrodes. When voltages are respectively applied to the first and second electrodes, the polar fluid is polarized. In addition, when a difference of surface tension exists between the non-polar fluid and the polar fluid, the non-polar fluid is concentrated to a side of the pixels.
The polar fluid is an electrolyte solution, and a barrier layer is disposed on the first electrode to prevent the polar fluid from making contact with the first electrode.